The present invention relates to a device for purification of gases especially exhaust gases from combustion engines comprising a catalytic converter having the shape of a body of ceramic or metallic material which is enclosed by a metal casing. A space formed between the body and the metal casing is at least partly filled with a dampening member of wire.
It is known to use a ceramic body for purification of exhaust gases which functions as a catalytic converter for detoxification of exhaust gases from combustion engines, especially in motor vehicles. One of the problems with hitherto tested devices has been to create a well adapted bearing for the ceramic body relative to the surrounding metal casing. The body has a relatively small mechanical strength due to its ceramic character. Therefore it is principally impossible to directly hold the ceramic body within a rigid metal construction.
Tests, for example, to embed the ceramic body with an intermediate layer of heat resistant ceramic fibers or with an intermediate wire-mesh have not produced satisfactory results. Tests have also been made to elastically embed the carrier by means of resilient metal bellows supporting against the metal casing as described in the German published patent application No. 2,245,535. Such a construction, however, brings complications during assembling and brings complications relating to fitting accuracy.
The problem which the present invention aims to solve is to create an exhaust gas purifier of the above-mentioned type wherein the catalytic body may be elastically beared within the metal casing in a simple manner while having a sufficiently safe resistance within the working range of the combustion engine.
The solution of the task according to the invention is that the space between the metal csing and the body is at least partially filled with pretensioned blocks of wire wherein the wire has a polygonal cross-section. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the wire consists of flat rolled wire having a rectangular cross-section and being of a heat resistant high-alloy steel.